Haunted Realm
This is no tale of fantasy or adventure or fun, but it is a true experience that I happened to encounter. And I can't forget it... So I guess I'll start with my life. I'm a 15-year-old kid who loves everything video games. I have plenty of friends and we all hang out together and have a fun time. My favorite game has to... no... HAD to be... Skyrim. If you aren't familiar with this game, it's an open-world fantasy RPG in which you kill dragons and other monsters for some unspecified reason. I don't know. My friend showed me this cool mod called The Haunted Realm. He said it was similar to a free DLC. Although he had warned me not to play the mod at night, as it was "eerie". I soon found out what he meant. The "Realm" was a dark place full of demonic moans, but there were statues of Daedra, so I cracked it up to be a really, REALLY, good atmosphere. And it was, honestly. The questline consisted of murdering NPC's with oddly realistic names. Including some guy who lived down the street. That was when I decided to head back to the normal questline, which I was almost done with. I had collected some bloody weapons from the Realm questline, which isn't uncommon for those weapons, considering their nature of obtaining. One of my best buddies in Riverwood had claimed that I would go to the Oblivion Plane for what I had done. That made me unhappy with the mod, so I removed it from my workshop. But favorited the mod if I wanted to continue it later. I said my farewells to the loot and went on with my life. I logged on the day after and noticed my most recent save was missing, it being after the deletion of the mod, and the only save was within The Realm. Oh boy. Game broken. I had to start a new game, after many tears were shed, and noticed some facial textures were missing on the beginning cutscene entering Helgen Keep. The main texture missing were teeth. Odd to notice that of all things, I know, but when you go through that cutscene over 20 times, you notice every detail and timing. Some of you know what I mean by this. So I went on with the game, as the other mods had a history of texture glitching effects. And we went through the intro, and when it came time to make Lenny V.2, the teeth AND eyes were missing, which upset me as that was my favorite part of the character making bit. No blue eyes for me I guess... or any at all for that matter. So I made my character who looked really creepy. Yaaaaayyy... Remember the timing memory? The dragon roar you hear at the beginning? At least 10 seconds off, and it had a deeper pitch that sounded oddly like a roar in The Realm. I "realized" the mod was still active. It wasn't at all. I texted my friend about it, but I didn't get an answer until about an hour later, as I was at least 1/5 through the main questline. This is what he said: Send me help, the shadows are taking it all. My eyes, my teeth, my soul. HEL And the text ended there. I texted him back, telling him he was very funny and to cut it out. Seconds later I got this: Hah hah I knew I could get you friend. This was a fun prank. Hah hah. Anyone find that creepy? I did. I asked him if he was ok from that mod. He answered me: I am the mod, friend. We will both be the mod. We ALL will. The moans were then heard throughout the gameplay, so I turned it down, but it didn't help. Headphones off, nothing. The next thing that happened was horrifying. I looked to my left, where my TV was, and to my horror, My friend's face was a mess, with empty eye sockets and an empty smile. Strangely, the only blood on his face was under his nose. As if he had been picking his nose? I tried to make it comical. Obviously this wasn't the time for it. I looked back at my computer and almost screamed. His face had moved there. That was it for me. I was unplugging it when his voice asked, "What are you doing to me, old friend?" I stared in disbelief. He then proceeded to ask, "I can save you. Listen, and never forget. This mod needs o be sent to everyone you know that has Skyrim. If you don't believe me, then just look at me. Look at what I have become. I missed one person, and this happened. I wish you luck." I quickly sent it to everyone, saying PLAY THIS MOD OMG BEST MOD EVER. SEND THIS TO EVERYONE! If you are sent this mod, either don't play, or send it out. Please, listen to me. I saved myself. I can't save you. Beware The Realm. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:The Elder Scrolls (series)